Flexible, sealable storage containers (e.g., storage bags) are often used to store items such as food items. These bags typically include a bag body made from a thin, flexible plastic material and a resealable closure. Such bags are relatively inexpensive and easy to use. One disadvantage associated with such bags, however, is that the bags typically trap air within the bag, which may react with the food inside the bag and cause the food to spoil more quickly.
Additionally, when storage bags having a food item therein are placed in a below freezing environment, such as a freezer, air trapped within the bag may promote “freezer burn,” which may also damage the food item stored within the bag. Freezer burn occurs when moisture drawn from the food item forms ice, typically on the food item. Freezer burn may be reduced when the air is substantially evacuated from the storage bag such that the sides of the bag are drawn tightly against the food item located within the bag, which inhibits or prevents moisture from being drawn out of the food item.
Existing systems for evacuating air from storage bags typically include a large device having a vacuum unit and a heat sealer structured to bond sheets of plastic together. Often, these existing systems are battery-powered or electrically-powered. These existing systems are often not portable and can be relatively expensive and/or bulky.
Additionally, existing vacuum systems evacuate air from a storage bag as the vacuum pump or portion thereof is pulled up or pushed against a spring, which pushes a piston of the vacuum system upwards. This upward-motion requires a user to exert a substantial amount of energy and/or effort as compared with, for example, merely pushing down on the vacuum pump or portion thereof. Another disadvantage of current vacuum pumps that require an upward force to evacuate air from a storage bag is that the upward force often encourages separation of the vacuum pump from the valve on the storage bag. Therefore, a vacuum pump that evacuates air during a downward push or movement is preferable as it is both more ergonomic and better cooperates to ensure a seal between the vacuum pump and the corresponding valve.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a vacuum pump that provides for portability, utility, and ease of use in evacuating a food storage bag.